geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roblox Pizza Place Episode 0: Bloody Pizza
Introduction Have you heard of roblox pizza place? It's some videos about a roblox toy that looked like the pizza worker from work at a pizza place, I will tell something very weird that it happened. The Video I was in my discord chat, and some guy sent me a link to some kind of youtube video, I clicked the link, it was a episode of roblox pizza place. The Episode It started with the roblox anthem, but it was all black & white, every roblox player had a sad look on their faces, sad piano music was playing in the background, when the noob pressed the red button, the roblox logo from 2004 was falling in the sky, and blood splashed on my screen, it faded to black, the title card appeared, the pizza box's logo was just a knife that resembled the bad luck sword, the title was just Bloody Pizza in zalgo-ifed text, it faded to black instead of the pizza being thrown inside the box and sliding away, then it faded to the pizza place, but the walls are all cracked, the logo was just cracked just like the walls, it cut to the kitchen, but the pizza worker was just sobbing in the corner of the kitchen, and the sauce jar's label text was just BLOOD Also, the cheese and pepperoni jars's label text was just BODY PARTS and PILLS, and the pizza worked made the pizza using dough, body parts, the body parts was just parts of roblox toys, he put pills and blood in the pizza, he cooked the pizza using a campfire, and he puts the pizza into the pizza box, and it cut to outside, every delivery car and bike were smashed, and there was a horse from the 2008 version of work at a pizza place sleeping, and the pizza worker just woke the horse up and he delivers the pizza to some ODer living in a 90's haunted house, he rings the bell in the house and the ODer gets the pizza and the pizza worker goes away. The ODer opens the box and eats the pizza and dies, it cut to black for 3 seconds, after the black screen, it cut to static with hidden video, the hidden video was a picture of the pizza worker with no mouth and black holes for eyes and he was crying, and it let out a blood-curling scream, it cut to the kitchen, and the pizza worker found the chef dead, it was smashed, his eyes are gouged out and realistic blood was coming out of him, it looked like it was coming from my computer, I vomited so hard because I have a super weak stomach, the worker said: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LETTING ME NOT TO COOK! The manager came and fired the worker, the worker quit the pizza place and entered to some kind of a tiny house. The Gruesome Clip He entered the house crying, he was writing a suicide note saying: Dear Diary, I'm Sorry I Insulted The Chef For Being Killed, I Want My Job Back, I Made a Horrible Pizza, If Someone Sees This, I'm Nothing, Goodbye, Cruel World. Signings, Pizza Worker. He grabbed a gun that looked like a pistol from jailbreak, puts the gun into his mouth and pulls the trigger, he shoots it and dies, his body was mangled, his head was smashed, blood was coming out of him. The manager noticed a noise that was coming out of the house, he came in the house where the worker died, and he found the worker's corpse, he cried so much and he grabbed a bottle of pills, he put it into his mouth and passed away, it cut to the souls of the workers delivering the same pizza with pills, blood and body parts, suddenly, a message appeared saying: I WILL KILL YOU AND CUT YOUR BODY PARTS, STEAL YOUR BLOOD, AND TAKE YOUR PILLS FOR OUR PIZZAS! In new times roman font, it cut to a clip of roblox toys getting smashed, burnt, and fed to a toddler and the toddler died, it ended with the work at a pizza place action figure game pack video. Before The End Of The Video The toys were just destroyed, suddenly, my computer got a BSOD, and it turned off weirdly. After The End Of The Video I tried turning back on, the computer was showing a message saying: THE PIZZA PLACE IS DESTROYED!!! In blood red, and the sonic CD boss fight music can be playing on my computer's speakers in max volume, after the music, my computer made the weirdest sound ever and turned off, I tried turning in on, it can't boot, and I went to watch TV, until I heard salesman's laugher, it was a toy of the pizza worker, it was frowning, it's eyes are bloodshot, it's shirt was dark grey, and blood was covering him, similar to peppa from the peppa pig lost episode Why? I thrown the toy into the window, I notice one of the walls said: Hail Satan Writen in blood, I vomited so hard in the couch and continued to watch TV.Category:Creepypastas Still in the works Category:I want to commit toaster bath Category:ROBLOX